Computer networks have become increasingly useful as network speed and reliability have increased. Generally, a computer network consists of network equipment (including computers, routers, switches, and servers), the media that connects the equipment (like cable, fiber, or a radio frequency signal), and the application programs or services provided by the network equipment. Data that is stored on any particular piece of network equipment may be accessible to any other piece of network equipment connected to the storing network equipment. In this way, computer networks may allow users and applications to interact over large or small geographical distances by sharing information.
Equipment failures within computer networks result in lost time, lost opportunities to conduct business, and create general frustration among users of the network. Failed network equipment particularly affects the users of that equipment. In networks with a relatively small number of pieces of network equipment, a network user or network administrator may be able to physically locate failed equipment in order to repair it in a short amount of time once a network problem is identified. However, this approach requires identification of the particular equipment causing the network problem, which can lead to delays in addressing equipment failure. Moreover, as networks employ increasing quantities of interoperating network equipment, locating the particular network equipment causing a problem in the network becomes unwieldy and time-consuming, especially when using tools such as manually-created tables or lists, which can lead to further reductions in productivity. Even if the failed equipment is successfully located, the identification of the failed equipment alone may not provide information about the number or identity of network users who may be affected by the failed equipment.
Hence, there is a need for methods and apparatus to organize and present large amounts of substantially real-time operating information about network equipment in a user-friendly and flexible way that is responsive to a user's requests. There is also a need to organize and present information identifying those network users or equipment affected by the failure of various pieces of network equipment.